Decorative protective surfaces have many consumer and industrial applications. Household appliances, automotive interiors and paints, consumer electronic devices such as laptops and hand held devices, are all examples where the consumer desires materials that offer considerable protection from scratches, wear, and abrasion, while retaining superior aesthetics throughout the material lifecycle. Low-gloss matte surfaces are of particular interest to many consumers because of their cosmetic and aesthetic appeal.
Of the many enclosure materials used by the electronics industry, anodized aluminum has found widespread use in electronic devices such as laptops and mobile phones due to its light weight, durability, and pleasing aesthetics. Materials such as polymeric materials that can mimic the appearance of anodized aluminum, are desired as an alternative to metallic enclosures.